Brotherly Love
by Sangeki
Summary: Shizaya; Shizou and Izaya are twin brothers. But what will happen when Shizou starts to get turned on by Izaya? Non-con, rape, masturbation, smut later
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer evening as I made my way back to my house. It had been a really long day and I was so relieved to finally be heading home. I knew my parents weren't there today so I would practically be alone. I say practically because there was one other person. Izaya... my annoying, disrespectful, egotistical twin brother who never ever left me alone no matter what I did. But worse than that was his long-time girlfriend who was just as bad as him. She had the kind of cold loveless aura that I absolutely hated. Snapping out of my revery I dug through my pockets for my key and inserted it into the door. It opened with a click and I stepped into the hallway. For the first few seconds I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was Izaya, shirtless, on the couch, Namie kneeling over him with her fucking tongue down his throat and her hands in his PANTS. I wanted to throw something. At least until my eyes got caught on the toned muscle of his chest, his slim frame, his flushed cheeks. I couldn't help but wondered if he looked like that while having sex. How it would sound to hear those beautiful rosy lips crying out my name as I... My eyes widened in shock. Had I just really thought that? What was wrong with me? He was my brother, my disgusting manipulative TWIN brother. I was going insane, there was no other explanation for it. I grabbed the vase adorning the little decorative table next to me. Out of reflex and without any real consideration I hurled it at the black haired girl currently nibbling on my brothers lips. I had to get a grip of myself. The vase shattered worthlessly against a wall but it did it's trick. Namie's head snapped up, a bewilderment showing on her face, quickly vanishing to be replaced by a look of utter contempt. Izaya just licked up the saliva trickling down his chin and rolled his eyes that familiar emotionless smile spreading across his lips. God why did he look so hot?

"What the fuck is your problem?", she snapped. Yes, what was my problem? Why did I keep thinking about my brother, my own brother, twin brother no less, like this? However just for a second I regretted not smashing the vase against that annoying girl's head.

"Really Shizu-chan is that the best you can do? Your just jealous you can't get any."

Izaya's voice finally caught my attention, though it didn't do much to calm me down. I couldn't get any. Was he serious? I practically had people at school throwing themselves at me. Problem was I didn't want "any". From anyone. At least until now. I could feel heat flowing to my lower regions and knew I had to get out of there right now.

"Never call me Shizu-chan ever again or I will make you regret it?", I snarled and stomped up to my room. I could still see Izaya's smug face and his obnoxious grin. But what was even worse was that I could still picture his flushed face with his eyes half lidded in bliss. I groaned in annoyance and turned on the shower. Feeling the warm water run over my body didn't help sooth my growing erection and with a sigh I slid down the wall wrapping my hand around my cock. Slowly I started pumping my hand up and down, up and down. But nothing was happening. It felt good, sure, but it just wasn't enough. I heard the front door slam and shortly after that the second shower running. I could imagine beads of water running through Izaya's hair, down his chest, along his well-toned abs, down to his groin, fully erect and dripping. My hand jerked violently as I neared my climax. Izaya's skin looked so soft, I wanted to reach out and touch it, wanted to trail kisses down his neck, to his collar bone, let my hands roam down his body spread his ass cheeks. I came right then and there. Come splashing across my chest immediately getting washed off to collect on the bottom of the shower floor by the steamy water. Only now did my eyes widen in realization. I had just done it to the image of my brother, naked, wet and needy. I had a serious problem here. Anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach and for once it wasn't aimed at Izaya, but at myself. I switched the water to icy quickly, yet it didn't help.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? What am I doing?", I screamed. Groaning loudly I smashed my hand into the wall, tiles splintering and blood dripping down my arm. I had hoped it would make me feel better and it actually did. The stinging pain radiating through me, washed away more of the disgust than the water ever could.

A/N: hi there, this is my first fic, so don't be mean. Also I actually haven't finished the durarara anime or the light novels so I apologize in advance for Shizuo and Izaya being out of character. Anyway I thought I'd try this but everyone is welcome to fill it too 'cause I'm not sure I'm going to continue. So tell me if you liked it and I might make more...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning feeling completely and utterly disgusted with myself. I hadn't even managed to change out of my bartender outfit because I simply hadn't had the energy. Why does a boy currently going through puberty wear a bartender outfit? Being a bartender had been one of my childhood dreams, well at least until Izaya had openly laughed at my face for saying so. And so half a year ago I had bought said outfit after one of our rougher fights just to spite him. However with time I had gotten quite attached to the thing and quite frankly I thought it looked quite good on me. Sighing I rolled over and promptly fell out of my bed hitting my head on the bedside table.

"Ah, shit", I cursed.

This was definitely not a good way to start the day. Groaning I got to my feet and stomped into the kitchen. Izaya was sitting at the coffee table drinking tea and doing something or other on his laptop. His hair was still slightly dishevelled from a recent shower, eyes bloody red and sharp and his customary fur jacket snuggled tightly around his frame. I swallowed hard trying and miserably failing to clear my throat. Just the mere sight of Izaya made something in me snap, go wild and in a way that frightened me more than anything I had ever experienced. I had to look away to avoid the uncomfortable, but not entirely unpleasant feeling spreading through my lower regions.

"Oh Shizu-chan, destroyed another wall yesterday, did you. If you make mum and dad buy another house they're going to kill you. Although that would be quite humorous to observe.", Izaya's voice had been annoyingly chipper to begin with but his eyes narrowed and his face became serious at his last few words. I didn't know why that was so funny, I had never gotten his sense of humour, all I knew was he made me mad. Like really mad.

"Shut up, Izaya! Just shut the fuck up!", I could feel the anger burning deep inside me, like a flame fuelled by every single word out of Izaya's mouth.

"Now why would I do that, when it is just so easy to get in your head Shizu-chan?"

"FLEA!", I screamed, lugging the closest thing, which by coincidence was Izaya's laptop, at him. Of course he dodged it with ease, but wasn't expecting my fist, which landed squarely in his stomach. He let out a soft groan and sagged to the floor. Even hurt he still managed to look completely hot. The dazed look in his eyes could be mistaken for lust as well as his slightly parted lips. It was almost too easy to ignore the fact that it wasn't lust, but pain I had inflicted on him. I turned grabbing my bag and almost ran out the door. I made it to school about half an hour too early, but it was better than being alone with Izaya. I didn't quite trust myself around him anymore.

A/N: No sex in this one sorry. Didn't quite fit^^ I'm really unhappy with how this turned out. It's not what I wanted it to be like, but I rewrote it twice and I'm not gonna do it a third time. Please tell me if it gets too ooc. And if you have any suggestions or things you'd like too see tell me pls. I love you all and thanks for reviewing.

PS: I know it's unlikely Izaya and Shizuo could even be twins but this was a request from the drrrkink meme. here's the link: .?thread=20536759#t20536759


	3. Chapter 3

School went by normally and I managed to completely ignore Izaya the entire time. Ok so that wasn't quite true. I couldn't help stealing glances at him during class and lunch, but I was, or tried to be discreet, which wasn't easy considering it was Izaya I was talking about. Yet at the end of the day I was pretty proud of myself, until I closed my locker turned around and jumped 3 feet into the air. Izaya was standing directly in front of him, smug grin in place and eyes mesmerizingly cold.

"This is for you Shizu-chan!", he said giggling maniacally and handing me a receipt. I glanced at it in surprise.

"What the fuck is this, flea?"

"You murdered my laptop this morning. Did you forget or is it just that your protozoan brain can't remember that far back. Even chicken can remember things for about two weeks or so I've heard. Does that mean Shizu-chan is dumber than a chicken.", he cackled, eyes a delightful burgundy.

"So why am I paying for an IPad as well?", I was already getting pissed and Izaya's condescending tone didn't help.

"That's so I don't file assault charges. You wouldn't want to end up in jail would you? Although you definitely belong there, Shizu-chan."

"I'm going to kill you, IZAYA!"

"You are so predictable Shizu-chan", he murmured.

I snapped right then and there, aiming a punch at his stomach and missing. I hadn't expected to hit him and I charged after the fleeing figure.

I finally caught up to him when the sky was already turning dark. It was some back alley or other not as disgusting as most, but not the nicest place either. We were both panting and exhausted but I saw Izaya's sigh in defeat. He knew he was caught and so did I. I took a menacing step forward and he backed away, until his back hit the wall. He shrugged throwing up his hands in mock horror.

"It appears you win for once Shizu-chan. Even a blind brute sometimes finds a grain of corn."

I grabbed a hold of him at this, pinning him against the wall. I could smell the delicious scent of coconuts and cream and feel his silky smooth hair against my chest. I grabbed both his wrists in one hand, pulling them over his hand and ran my second hand along his high cheek bones, down his neck and massaging his collar bone.

"Umm, Shizu-chan, what're you doing?", Izaya's voice was puzzled, but there was a tad of fear in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to hide it however I liked that look on him. It took away all the condescension from earlier. I let my hand glide down his chest into the V-neck collar of his shirt. Licking a trail down from his chin to the base of his neck, I rubbed the bud of my thumb across his nipple, tweaking it slightly.

"I said I'd make you pay"

I could see Izaya's eyes widen , confusion clear upon his face as well as concern. He was worried and even better he was scared and in a way that was so hot.

"Wha-aaa!", Izaya's question was abruptly cut off as I sank my teeth into his neck. He let out a soft gasp as I sucked blood from the wound. I toyed with his nipple till it was completely hard before I switched to his other one. I could feel him twisting in my grasp, could see the tears in his eyes, could see his terror. But for the moment I didn't care, no, it turned me on even more.

"I told you, I'd make you regret calling me Shizu-chan again.", I murmured in his ear before I sank my teeth into his earlobe and tore his trademark jacket from his body.

A/N: Ok I was actually scared to post this, but here it is. I hope you people don't kill me for this. Tell me if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shizu-chan, stop this now!", Izaya screamed, trying to ressel his way out of my hold, not that I was going to let him. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop touching him. I loved the feel of his soft porcelain skin under my fingers, loved his pitiful whimpers, his sobs, his tears.

"Stop it, please, don't do this. What is wrong with you?"

I leaned down sealing our lips into a kiss, only to pull back, swearing, a fraction of a second later, blood dripping from my lips. The flea had bitten me. A look of determination had replaced his fear temporarily. Only temporarily, I would see to that. The anger that had almost completely evaporated to be replaced by lust, flared up again. For once in my life I felt good and Izaya had to ruin that one moment. I had had enough. I pushed him to the floor roughly, twisting his hands behind his back ignoring his pained whimpers and yelps. I pulled off my belt and tied it around his hands, holding him down so he couldn't run.

"Shizu-chan, stop", he pleaded, but it was oh so easy to ignore him. I tore off a strap of fur from Izaya's discarded jacket, shoving it into his mouth and wrapping my tie around it to keep it securely in place. Izaya let out a muffled grunt and it was like music to my ears. I tugged off his shirt over his head and he grunted in pain as I pulled his arms back even further. I could feel my erection straining against my pants but I still had so much to do before I got to that. He was going to pay for always ruining everything for me. I pulled him back off the floor, pressing him against the wall, watching him struggle in my grasp for a while before licking over his nipple and letting my hand glide over his stomach. The feeling of his abs was amazing, but I quickly moved on to groping him through his pants. I couldn't help my anger increasing as I noted that he wasn't the least bit turned on by what I was doing. It only took me a second to make a decision and then I unbuckled his trousers and let them fall to the floor. I ran my tongue along his length up to the head before engulfing him completely and sucking. I watched him squirm and mewl into his gag for a bit as I continued my work. I had planed to get him off completely, but I couldn't wait that long. The feeling in my lower region had become painful and Izaya's flushed hard cock was really hot. I unceremoniously dropped him and I took off my pants. I had to move fast as to catch Izaya before he managed to scramble out of the ally. I threw him to his knees, pushing his head to the concrete floor and watched the fear openly displayed in his eyes, tears trailing down his cheeks. I ran a finger down the crack of his ass, before I pushed a finger into him. He squirmed and struggled but I held him tight pushing another finger in before pressing my cock against his hole relishing the delicious feeling of those warm constricting walls just a hair's breath away. I knew I hadn't prepared Izaya enough yet, but I pushed in, in a single thrust without any hesitation. Izaya's scream was audible even with the gag still securely locked between his jaws, however I didn't even notice, because right then and there I was in heaven. The dark, disgusting ally, the fact that I wasn't just having sex with someone, but raping him and that that someone was my own brother, it all didn't matter, it just felt so good. Izaya's muscles were contracting from the pain and he was soo tight. I drew out and thrust back in immediately, the blood on my dick made moving easier, for me anyway. I could still feel myself tearing his insides and his whimpers were music to my ears. It was just so hot, I had never felt this way before and I knew I was going to climax soon. I reached down and grabbed his cock, jerking him off. Feeling him grow hard, I continued to pound into him and as soon as I hit his sweet-spot he came sagging in my arms and clamping down hard around me. It just took me two more thrusts to come deep inside him. I pulled out, feeling a bit disgusted at the blood clinging to my cock. Looking at Izaya still crumpled in a pool of blood, sweat, tears and semen. His eyes were half lidded and he looked in pain, which was to be expected, but what I hadn't expected was the pang of guilt. Now that most of my anger had dissipated I felt disgusted with myself, completely and utterly disgusted. I pulled the gag out of his mouth and freed his hands. To my surprise he didn't get up, he merely wrapped his hands around his knees and wept, sobs wracking his body. I just stood there and watched him, afterglow slowly fading. I felt sick, more like nauseous. I grabbed his jacket, pulling it around his body and picking him up easily. Slowly I made my way home, fighting the urge to throw up.

"Shizu-chan", Izaya's voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear him and for once it had nothing of it's usual mocking undertone. It was flat, emotionless.

"I was wrong."

"What?", I asked completely confused.

"You are anything but predictable. You're a monster."

A/N: Finally done with this part. Turns out I hate hurting Izaya and it's soo hard to write Shizuo I always think I'm doing it wrong. I might switch POV for the next few chapters. Not sure yet though. R&R

PS: I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I'm really busy at the moment. I could make longer chapters but it'd take me longer. Feel free to tell me what you'd prefer.


	5. Chapter 5

My body was burning. Every movement no matter how small, sent waves of pain shooting up my spine. I couldn't believe what had just happened. There was just no way. Shizu-chan had...he had.. It hurt to even think it. And everything felt so unreal. Except for the pain. It seemed like the only real thing left in my world. The stinging sensation radiating out from my ass. I held on to that. I needed something substantial right now. _You're a monster_. It was true. Shizu-chan was a monster. We had always fought, but I had never considered him anything of the kind. Until now. I could feel his arms around me, supporting me, carrying me. It disgusted me. I didn't want him touching me. I didn't want him anywhere near me. And yet I needed him, if I didn't want to stay lying in a ditch somewhere. He was walking really slowly and I wanted to scream at him to hurry the fuck up, but I didn't have the energy. We finally made it to our house and then up to my room. He put me on my bed and made to get me some clothes, however I wouldn't have that. I couldn't stand him.

"Get out", my tone was harsh and I was proud of that. I really didn't need to humiliate myself by stuttering now.

"Izaya, I...", Shizu-chan's voice was quiet, there was pain there, yet right at that moment I didn't care. I didn't think I ever would. I wanted to punch him. Hit him until this all made sense. Until I could feel something except fear pain and humiliation.

"You what, Shizu-chan? You're _sorry_? For hurting me? For raping me? Well Shizu-chan, that's what monsters do. Now get out. Get the fuck out.", I was screaming at the end of it. I just needed to get some of my inner turmoil out. It took all the energy I had to roll off of his lap and face the wall. A second later I herd the door close and I was finally alone. I could still feel blood and semen dripping down my thighs and tears started to sting my eyes again. I wasn't going to cry. Not again. Never again. For the first time in my life I felt helpless, weak. I didn't like it much. But worst of all was that my own twin brother had _raped_ me. My own twin brother had been my first. My own twin brother had stripped every last scrap of control I had and had taken what was not his to claim. I felt dirty. Disgusting. I really needed a bath. Determined I scrambled off my bed and got to my feet hastily, only for agony to flare through my entire body. My vision went white and I fell. I don't know how long I lay there, too dazed to move an inch, too hurt to think. It took a while but finally the pain ebbed though it never quite subsided. For the first time in my life I wished my parents were here. I needed someone I could trust. Someone who would hold me in his arms and tell me it would be alright. However I knew that my parents weren't here and even if they were, I couldn't trust them. I knew that. I had always know. It had been Shizu-chan who had always thought our parents were the embodiment of everything good. And yet he was the one that had turned out even more insane than I was. Tonight had proven that. Finally I slowly got to hands and knees. I felt the pain intensify but I could stand it. Slowly I crawled to the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited till the tub was full and steaming. Getting in the tub was a problem but I managed somehow. I just lay there, trying not to think, trying not to feel. One thing just wouldn't stop nagging at me and that was why. Why had Shizu-chan done it. Sure I annoyed him. A lot. I liked doing it. It was fun. Or at least it had been. The warm water was steadily washing away the blood. But it couldn't wash away the shame. I had gotten off on being raped by my brother. Sure I hadn't wanted it but it had still happened and that hurt my pride. I crawled out of the tub about two hours later and didn't even bother drying off. I just buried under the covers and wrapped my arms around myself. I was squeaky clean, but there were things water and soap just couldn't wash away.

A/N: I hope I didn't completely fail Izaya, but he's a lot of fun to write. Soo I'll stick with him for a bit. Don't worry though, I'll get back to Shizu-chan sometime, too.


End file.
